Fiona Tells Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang About That Tony Gets Kidnapped By Team Rocket
Meanwhile, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, Spike, Fifi, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, Fievel, Haley, Panini, Faline, Tagalong, Michelle, Gadget, Olivia, Brick, Blossom, and Fiona are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Kristoff had cherry ice cream. Anna had chocolate and fudge. Hans had cinnamon bun. Hiro had tiramisu. Tommy had chocolate peanut butter cup. Apple Bloom had raspberry sherbet. Dash had cookie dough. Chowder had lemon blueberry swirl. Bambi had vanilla. Thumper had lime sherbet. Flower had blue raspberry. Tony had green apple. Fievel had chocolate. Haley had winter white chocolate. Panini had eggnog. Faline had blueberry. Tagalong had cotton candy. Michelle had birthday bash. Gadget had grape. Olivia had peach. Brick had apple pie. Blossom had strawberry, and Fiona had red velvet. "Hey, Fiona." Kristoff said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Fiona smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Dash added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Fievel's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Fievel gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Fievel explained, "We better get back to the Fairy Tale Encampment, before Lord Farquaad does!" "And let's fix Abigail her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Thumper and Flower added in unison. But they didn't noticed that James, Butch, Jessie, Meowth, and Cassidy are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tale Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Abigail's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Bambi added to himself. Gadget uses her hands to get Abigail's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Haley asked to Fiona, as Fiona nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Abigail's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Gadget said. As Chowder took out the pot, suddenly Bambi gasped in shocked. "No, Chowder! IT'S HOT!!" Bambi begged. But it was to late, Chowder started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Tony explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Kristoff chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Abigail called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Fiona explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Tony's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Abigail said. "Great!" Hiro and Tommy exclaimed. Abigail smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Fiona who was calling them for help. "Guys? Kristoff? Anna? Hans?" Abigail asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Fiona. "What's wrong, Fiona?" Anna asked. "What is it?" added Hans. "Someone left this note. Look!" Fiona said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Kristoff. "Tony was kidnapped!" Apple Bloom gasped. "Where's Tony?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Tony! It was awful!" Fiona explained. "Who did it to Tony?" Kristoff asked. "Was it... Warren T. Rat?" Tommy asked. "No." Fiona added. "No-No-Nanette?" Hiro asked. "The Hunchback?" Chowder asked. "No! Worse than..." Fiona explains as she took out the wanted poster of James, Butch, Jessie, Meowth, and Cassidy in it with writtings says 'WANTED: TEAM ROCKET: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Bambi gasped in fear, "Team Rocket captured Tony!" "We've gotta save him!" Fiona said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Abigail was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Bambi said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Thumper and Flower added in unison. "Gee, Tony sounds like he's getting cold." Abigail said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories